Breaching the Torus
Breaching the Torus' is the fourth episode of Red vs. Blue: Singularity. It aired on March 30, 2019 for FIRST members and April 6, 2019 for the general public. It is the 343rd episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Donut *Washington *Simmons (Everwhen timeline) *Grif (Everwhen timeline) *Epsilon (Everwhen timeline) *Tucker (Everwhen timeline) *Sarge (Everwhen timeline) *Caboose (Everwhen timeline) *Carolina (Everwhen timeline) *Lopez (Everwhen timeline) Agents of Chrovos *Chrovos *Genkins Chorus *Kimball (Everwhen timeline) Other *Doc (Everwhen timeline) *Meta (Everwhen timeline) *Recovery Command (Everwhen timeline) *Felix (Mentioned only) *Locus (Mentioned only) Plot With no other choice, Donut and Washington are forced to use the Time Door to go back into the Everwhen, posses their past selves and attempt to save the Reds and Blues. Donut teaches Washington to use memories to travel through time while in the vortex and to go somewhere where they both were at once, however they yet again wind up back at the time Wash shoots Donut. Wash manages to stop himself before he shoots Donut. They both then agree to travel to where Genkins would try to cause the most damage and be careful to not create anymore paradoxes aside from saving their friends. Donut and Wash travel to Crash Site Bravo when the Reds and Blues were planning for the final battle against the Charon Industries. Washington temporailiy succeeds in rallying the other Reds and Blues, however Carolina, with some manipulation from Genkins (who is posing as Epsilon), interjects thinking Wash is suffering a mental breakdown from the trauma of the War on Chorus and from his past. This causes Washington to snap and yell at Carolina for not believing him, breaking her heart as she was only concerned about her friends well being. After realising what he has done, Washington leaves the area with Donut eventually following suit, while Genkins tries to suppress his laughter. Donut catches up to Washington and tries to calm him down, only for him to snap back. Wash expresses to Donut that he feels betrayed by Carolina for hiding the condition of his brain damage from him. Donut reveals to Washington that it was Carolina's idea to save him in the first place, and she talked the others into doing it, knowing it very well could destroy time. Washington thanks Donut for talking sense into him and the two decide to retreat from the time period before they cause more timeline damage. While planning their next move, Donut and Washington realise that it was indeed Genkins possessing Epsilon and realise it's going to be harder than they thought to restore their friends memories without Genkins interference. They then plan to travel back to Blood Gulch, hoping to reveal Washington before they actually met, causing them to recognise him without actually meeting yet, giving them the same shock Wash got from Donut on Chorus, restoring all their memories. Upon going there however, only Donut is taken to Blood Gulch while Wash is taken elsewhere as he had not been to Blood Gulch yet during that time. After getting his bearing, Washington realises he is taken to the Island Fortress at the start of his Recovery One days. Washington stares at the Fortress in shock as he receives a radio message from Recovery Command requesting his status. Transcript The episode starts back at Chrovos' prison. They are still laughing at Donut and Washington's expense. CHROVOS: Boys, you cracked my case. (Another crack appears on the forcefeild) Cracked it more I should say. DONUT: No! CHROVOS: (chuckling) But alas, your hubris has- WASHINGTON: You know, you use a lot of fancy words for a Jailbird. (To Donut) We need to go. DONUT: What? WASHINGTON: (Indicates to Time Door) That's the past, right? DONUT: Well yeah, but- Washington moves towards the door. DONUT: W-w-wait! WASHINGTON: Come on! DONUT: (To himself) Leaders, I swear to gosh. Washington has disappeared through the door, Donut is running after him. DONUT: We should talk about this! Inside the vortex, Wash is flailing about and screaming while Donut flies after him. WASHINGTON: (screaming) I REGRET THIS SO MUCH! DONUT: Wash, it's okay! Focus on a memory. WASHINGTON: DONUT? WHAT'S HAPPENING? DONUT: This is every memory you've ever had at all at once. Focus on one where we are both there ok? And uh tell me which one you think of because I don't know how to follow yo- Cut to yet again, The moment Wash shoots Donut. Donut collapses to the floor. WASHINGTON: Oh no, I am so sorry! DONUT: (strained) Remember further back, further! They both go back to moments before Wash shoots Donut, but after he shot Lopez. Wash manages to stop himself this time. DONUT: Don't shoot! Don't shoot! WASHINGTON: I-I'm not going to! SIMMONS: You shot Lopez! What the hell man? DONUT: Oh no. Uh, it's okay Simmons, Wash uh, had to shoot Lopez. Right Wash? Lopez was uh- BOTH: Uhhhhhhh Um WASHINGTON: -A robot! SIMMONS: Of course he is a fucking robot, why did you shoot him? WASHINGTON: Uh, an evil robot! SIMMONS: Yeah I know, he's the worst, but that still doesn't- WASHINGTON: You know what, just shut up Simmons. SIMMONS: But- DONUT: Ok Wash, Welcome to the Everwhen. (Eagle screeching) I guess when we travel together, we end up at the same place! Neat. SIMMONS: So uh Lopez? Wash and Donut continue to ignore Simmons. WASHINGTON: Man my joints feel Amazing, Is this what health was? DONUT: I know right? SIMMONS: Donut? DONUT: (still ignoring him) Wash we need to track Genkins, can you think of somewhere important in our past that Genkins might go to cause the most damage? WASHINGTON: I think so. SIMMONS: Lopez, hello? Anybody? DONUT: Think to that place in time hard enough and we'll both go there. WASHINGTON: Got it. DONUT: We gotta be careful not to cause too many paradoxes. Aside from convincing the guys to believe us, every event in our lives has to happen just the same as it did before. Washington raises his pistol again and shoots Donut. SIMMONS: Donut no! WASHINGTON: I admire your commitment to time travel Donut. DONUT: (strained) Thanks. Scene cuts to Crash Site Bravo when the Reds and Blues are planning for the final battle against Charon Industries. EPSILON: Felix will have to activate the purge personally, which means Locus will be with him. PAST WASH: And since they know our target's the Comm. Temple, it's safe to assume- Wash and Donut posses themselves respectively. SARGE: Wash? WASHINGTON: Hey. CABOOSE: Hello. SARGE: Seems like you were about to say some more things after "It's safe to assume?" GRIF: No I get it, It's safe to assume, 'cause we can handle anything. TUCKER: I never assume anything, keeps me sharp. SARGE: You're as sharp as a boiled egg. TUCKER: And twice as deadly. WASHINGTON: So.. Hey Donut, uh, Do you have something to say to everyone? DONUT: Yes, I'd like to debrief you all. (They all stare at him) Wait, not like remove your briefs, I mean I need to tell you all- SARGE: -Really? DONUT: (sigh) Nah Wash, you go ahead, in my experience no one listens to me- SARGE: Yeah Wash, go ahead. WASHINGTON: Ok.. Everyone, I'm gonna need you to trust me. More than you've ever trusted me.. by a lot. Here it goes. You are currently trapped in your past, I know that right now we are planning our counterattack and in just a moment, we are about to be joined by Kimball. Hey Kimball. Kimball, who just walked in, stands behind Wash, confused. KIMBALL: Um, Hi. SIMMONS: Whoa.. WASHINGTON: Donut tells me you've all got some major déjà vu, right? Everyone speaks in agreement at once. WASHINGTON: That's because all of this has happened before, I've seen us end this fight today guys, we win it. And then the next one, and the one after that, you win like always, and at the risk of sounding gushy I'm proud to be counted upon you. But I'm about to tell you there's something on the horizon swelling up like a tidal wave and is gonna sweep us away unless we work together. Forget this war, Forget Chorus, Forget what you see around you. You're dreamin' and I'm gonna wake you up. Now, do you trust me? CABOOSE: You had me at "Do you trust me." TUCKER: I feel confused, but also motivated? GRIF: As soon as I know what I'm in, I'm in. SIMMONS: Alright, sure thing Wash. DONUT: (sigh) Sure thing Wash. Epsilon begins talking. As he speaks, it becomes apparent Genkins is currently possessing him, though neither Wash nor Donut seem to pick up on this. GENKINS: Guys, It sounds like Wash needs our help. WASHINGTON: Thanks Epsilon, I- GENKINS: No, I mean you really need our help Washington and I know a fractured personality when I see one, catch my drift? SARGE: Ah. CAROLINA: Yeah.. Wash, you're scaring me. WASHINGTON: What?! GENKINS: I get the feeling you've been burning the civil war at both ends, are you ok? WASHINGTON: Yes! CAROLINA: All we're saying is this could be a leaky implant or.. a legit flashback. We're veterans you know? WASHINGTON: Yeah, I do and of course you wouldn't believe me Carolina. TUCKER: (shocked) Whoa. GRIF: Dude. Wash realises what he just said. WASHINGTON: I mean, No, So I- GENKINS: -C'mon man. CAROLINA: (hurt) What? Wash.. what do you mean by that? WASHINGTON: Look, n-no it's just- GENKINS: I think you better go Wash. Just.. cool off for a minute. WASHINGTON: Yeah.. fine. gladly. Washington leaves the base, Genkins chuckles a bit but manages to suppress it and make it sound like he was clearing his throat. Donut watches Wash leave for a bit then follows him out. DONUT: (to himself) Less paradoxes. Less. KIMBALL: Should I.. I'm going to come back. Washington continues walking away outside the base, Donut runs up next to him and they both stop. DONUT: uh.. ok. Wash, I-um.. I have some notes- WASHINGTON: Donut, when I want crudely made innuendos, I'll ask for them. DONUT: But Wash, I haven't said any of those. Not since my buddies laid into me one by one by one (groan) I've never stopped. WASHINGTON: (angrily) When you get injured and your best friend lies to you, makes you into a secret inviolate, I'll hear you out, I promise. But until you're misled about your own brain damage, I think- DONUT: But you weren't. WASHINGTON: ..what? DONUT: You weren't brain damaged, you know that right? She saved you, she went back and saved you. WASHINGTON: (angrily) Well.. Yeah.. Still.. It's not like it changes anything. DONUT: Wash it literally changed everything. WASHINGTON: Friends talk to each other, they trust each other, I thought we were closer than that. DONUT: Think that all you like, but in your own time, quick fix problem solved. WASHINGTON: Look, you don't know- DONUT: I do know Wash, Carolina was well aware that saving you could break time and she did it anyway. She talked us all into it, I was there. It was the closest to tears I've ever heard her. WASHINGTON: It was? DONUT: Well second closest, after just now. WASHINGTON: (momentary silence) ..Fuck.... Look, I've got a lot to unpack ok? DONUT: Buddy, you need to focus, can you do that for me? WASHINGTON: What? DONUT: This situation calls for a clear-headed Wash. Do you have that capacity is what I'm asking you. WASHINGTON: Yeah-Yeah. DONUT: (somewhat sadly) Oh good, because I can't do this on my own. WASHINGTON: ..Sorry. DONUT: Now, let's take a breath, count to three and unpossess these bodies before we cause too many paradoxes and annihilate all of history. Ready to jump? WASHINGTON: Yeah.. ok. They both turn around and walk up the ramp back into the base. WASHINGTON: Hey, uh, thanks man. Y'know you're a little scary when your mad. DONUT: Oh no, I'm sorry! WASHINGTON: Ruined it! As they enter the base, they both unpossess their bodies. They then wind up, yet again, at the time of Donut's shooting. SIMMONS: Donut? DONUT: (strained) How. Does. It. Hurt. More. Every. Time. WASHINGTON: Oh god, did I bring us here? DONUT: (strained) No, It was me, I'm an idiot. They both jump back to before Donut was shot, Wash manages to stop himself this time. WASHINGTON: Ok, Phew. SIMMONS: Lopez? Donut and Wash walk away. WASHINGTON: Sorry about that. DONUT: Eh, what's a Donut without a hole in it? WASHINGTON: Did Epsilon seem- SIMMONS: HEY, What the Hell?! WASHINGTON: Simmons! (To Donut) Did Epsilon seem.. Genkins-y to you? DONUT: He did! As the two talk, Simmons is still screaming in the background about Lopez's "death." WASHINGTON: I get the feeling it's not going to be as simple as convincing them. DONUT: Now that you mention it, I didn't convince you of anything. WASHINGTON: What do you mean? DONUT: Remember? I made you aware of knowing something you couldn't know. WASHINGTON: Right! So, you're saying- DONUT: Wash, We need to make the guys aware of something they can't possibly know, and I think Wash, I know just what it is. (silence) WASHINGTON: Uh, you were hoping to think of something before you were done talking weren't you? DONUT: Yeah... BOTH: Fuck!/Fudge! SIMMONS: (walking up to them) Ok, Wash? Back when we met, I wondered if I would die at your hand and I feel like, y'know, we've come a long way since then, (angrily) but you literally just shot Lopez. DONUT: Sorry we keep doing this to you Simmons. SIMMONS: To me? He shot Lopez! WASHINGTON: ..When did we meet Simmons? SIMMONS: Huh? WASHINGTON: When did you first meet me? SIMMONS: Uh, a year ago maybe? WASHINGTON: Be pretty weird if we met before that wouldn't it? Give you some pretty weird Déjà vu? DONUT: (gasp) That's right! Wash I could kiss you! SIMMONS: Lopez is dead. DONUT: All the Reds and Blues have got Déjà vu, that means they know something is wrong! Like you did! WASHINGTON: And if I show myself to the Reds and Blues before we ever met, why Donut, I think they just might recognise me. With any luck, it'll give them the same shock I had on Chorus. DONUT: Yes! Then we'll be just one step away from having our team back! WASHINGTON: What do you mean? DONUT: I mean, well, we have to get Carolina too, obviously. (Wash remains silent) Wash, you said yourself "we're gonna need all hands on deck for this one." WASHINGTON: (Sigh) I hate that you're right. DONUT: Well get over it buddy, we're going to Blood Gulch! Circa: Forever ago. Wash and Donut leave their past bodies. After a brief pause, Past Wash pulls out his pistol and aims it at past Donut. PAST DONUT: w-w-wait! Donut possess a past version of himself in Blood Gulch. DONUT: Alright, let's un-fudge some timelines Agent.. Washington? Donut looks around and realises Washington isn't there with him. DONUT: He.. hasn't been to Blood Gulch yet, of course! I brought him back to a time where we are nowhere near each other. Aw geez Donut! Where did you send him? Scene transitions to a beach area. Washington is staring out into the distance of the Sea. WASHINGTON: Huh. Now I've got Déjà vu. But where- Washington's radio goes off. A familiar voice can be heard on the other end. RADIO: Recovery One, this is Command, requesting a Sit-rep. Washington turns around and discovers where he is. The scene camera slowly pans out, revealing the location to be the Island Fortress. The Radio voice, now revealed to be that of Recovery Command, keeps talking. RECOVERY COMMAND: Recovery One, do you copy? Agent Washington? Please respond. (End) Gallery Wash_Carolina_S17E4.jpg Wash_Donut_Chorus_S17E4.jpg Agent Washington.jpg Trivia *Given a torus is a 3D shape resembling a donut, the title is an example of those innuendos very used by Donut. *Donut says to Washington that he was there when Carolina convinced the Reds and Blues to save Washington, however this isn't actually true as Donut had already left the group and went to Chrovos' prison before this. Video Coming Soon.. Category:Episodes Category:Season 17